Tick Tock
by foxy101
Summary: Takes place in Tasm 2, a dramatic one-shot, still suffering from PTPD (post traumatic pwen disorder)


"Time is luck"

- - Gwen Stacey

Tick Tick Tick

Intake of breath. Rushed clock Fallen friends- no enemies. Diving after hope. Almost there, but not so close. Blood running cold. Senses Gone. His sunlight departing but he wouldn't let it because he never did enjoy darkness.

Tick Tick Tick

Tick Tick Tick

She knew it would end. But not like that, not so quickly. Just when they had taken the first step of their life together. He is trying, he is coming closer. Maybe there is still a chance, but no. Life is not that fair, they aren't that lucky, he wouldn't make it. Arms extended as if to catch her.

Tick Tick Tick

Tick Tick Tick

Bring her back. Promise, promise, promise, promise — stay away. Keep Gwen out of it, how long has it been? Endlessly. Just like the web chasing the wind to her. Flailing arms.

Faster. Closing eyes? No not just yet. He is there. He caught her.

Tick Tick Tick

Tick Tick Tick

Snap, nauseating, impossible. Ding dong, he made it, just a downfall, and then she would be in his arms again. That was a long fall, they were luckier than most. Peter took of his mask. He needed to look at her. No obstructions.

Gwen Gwen Gwen Gwen

She didn't look so graceful and Gwen Stacey always looked graceful, she could move mountains with passion and an ambition to do better. Instead she was just hanging there, spread-eagled, and held by the spider web like a marionette.

_"__You are my path"_

Peter could feel her broken spine on top of his hands; it made his sick, a broken spine never lead to anything good. "Gwen" he whispered. It was time to wake her. She was probably just knocked out cold, cutting the spider web and sitting down, he pleaded "Hey, hey".

_"__I am just gonna follow you for the rest of my life"_

"Hey…" He searched and searched, for a flinch or a frown, but nothing. She was still oddly calm. "Breath," he croaked. "Hey… hey."

_"__Not because I don't love you, but because I do"_

Tearless sobs escaped his mouth, stupid really, why is he crying, Gwen will open her eyes any second now.

_"__Have you been following me? I knew it. How often?"_

_"__Just once a day, sometimes. Sometime more"_

He started stroking her face with his gloved hand; his filthy blood stained gloved hand.

_"__I thought that it meant you loved me"_

_"__I do love you, I love you"_

Running his hands through her soft locks "Stay with me, stay with me, stay with me" he started begging, but she wouldn't answer him, he had to put his foot down.

_"__I am sorry I didn't take you to the Bahamas of hiding places"_

"You stay with me" he demanded.

_"__Don't tell me that I look amazing, with your big brown doe eyes"_

Crimson blood trickled out of her nose, slowly and steadily.

_"__You gotta find a more annoying laugh…. That laugh is still adorable"_

Brain Hemorrhage.

_"__You need me"_

He didn't need to be a genius to figure that one out.

_"__I can't lose you, Gwen"_

"Gwen" he called one last time, hoping he was wrong, but why won't she budge?

The pain wasn't like any he had ever felt before, this felt like someone had clawed open his chest and ripped his heart in cold blood, but that wasn't the worse part, the worst part was that feeling of emptiness, like he had fallen in the pit of a dark hole without hope for salvation or the sweet relief of death.

_"__You take away my hope, I take away yours"_

"Gwen" the sound came out wretchedly, this time, he knew she wouldn't answer him.

_"__England, really?"_

He had found her, just then, he lost her again. Why? Why not him? Why did it have to be her?

_"__Do I have to lose you too?"_

"No! Please, please" he sobbed, entire body shaking. If even his worst enemies saw his like that, they would feel sorry for him; never hit a man while he is down. But what if he was broken, lifeless, and unfixable? What if he had lost his reason for everything?

_"__Maybe we are just going different ways"_

His voice betraying his needs to scream "Please" he stammered. Burying his face in the nape of her pale neck, the sensual scent of sandalwood mixed with nervous sweat violating his nostrils, skin as cold as cold as snow- he hated snow, hated every moment he skated over thin icy sheets with Uncle Ben, hated December as a whole.

"I can't do this without you"

He had killed her, he wished he could blame it on Harry, on the fall. But it was his web that had done it.

Gwen Stacey was never to breathe again

Because of Spiderman.

_"__They got crime in England too"_

Because of Peter Parker.


End file.
